Annoyances
by Lurid Pixie
Summary: Lupin asks Snape to teach him how to make a potion, and Snape agrees, but Lupin isn't cooperating the way he should be...


Annoyances  
By: Lord Xing  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Comedy/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Slash  
Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Ask me and we'll see.  
Feedback: Of course!  
Story blurb: Lupin wants to learn how to make a certain potion and goes to Snape to teach him and Snape agrees.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any continuations/variations of the books/movies/cartoons, or any of the characters and I am not making money off of any of my fan fictions.  
  
Warnings: Possible OOCness, AU, m/m situations  
  
Snape's left eye twitched a bit as he watched Lupin do the exact opposite of what he'd just explained to him he'd need to do.  
  
"Are you serious about learning this potion or not??" Snape snapped, annoyed that Lupin was STILL trying to get the potion right, hours after they'd started. Well, perhaps not hours, that could be an exaggeration, but perhaps a half hour or so. Much longer than he really thought Lupin should have to take to make this simple potion.  
  
"Of course I am. I need to learn it." Lupin insisted, trying to keep the smirk off of his face, knowing that if he showed any signs of not being serious about this, right now, Snape would probably make him leave. He hadn't MADE Snape promise anything. Snape was just doing this, surprisingly, as a favor.  
  
"Why don't you just leave, and I will make the potion FOR you and from now on when you need some, I'll just give you more. It's a simple potion, it isn't any trouble." Snape said, trying not to grit his teeth while he said it. He would rather not make the potion for Lupin every single time he needed some, but it was much less annoying than spending hours in here with Professor Lupin trying to show him to make a potion when he did the opposite of what Snape instructed.  
  
"Because, it's just easier if I learn it, myself." Lupin said, simply, adding something else into the potion.  
  
"No, not that, not yet!" Snape yelled, but it was too late, and the potion turned purple and bubbled over.  
  
"Oops..." Lupin said, trying his very best not to smirk. He'd only done it so that he could stay in here longer with Snape. And, besides...annoying Snape was fun.  
  
"Oops, indeed." Snape said, glaring at Lupin.  
  
"What?? It was an accident!" Lupin insisted, wide eyed with supposed surprise at the implied accusation.  
  
"I'm sure...Well, this potion is ruined. We'll have to start over. Since, you can't seem to do it by just being told what to do, I'll make a potion first, and you watch what I do. You may add things, but only if I give you permission. I will not have you ruining one of MY potions." Snape said, going about getting things ready for yet another potion.  
  
"But...can't we just keep doing it the way we have been? I was almost getting it..." Lupin said, trying to get them to do it the way they had been only because he was messing it up on purpose and Snape's new way was going to fix all the problems.  
  
"Just do as I say, if you want to learn this potion." Snape said.  
  
When Snape finally had everything ready, Lupin went up behind Snape, getting rather close.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked, glaring a bit over his shoulder.  
  
"I just want to see better." Lupin answered.  
  
"Well, find somewhere else to see better." Snape said, going back to what he was doing.  
  
"But, I can see just fine here." Lupin said.  
  
"Fine!" Snape said, his left eye twitching again.  
  
"Now, watch what I do and mimic it next time." Snape instructed, starting on the potion.  
  
Not long after Snape started, he was going slowly so that Lupin would understand what it was he had to add, and would remember it next time, Lupin bumped into Snape and almost made him knock something into the cauldron.  
  
"Lupin...what exactly are you doing back there? Are you paying any attention at all?" Snape asked, quite annoyed that he was doing something for Lupin, something he didn't HAVE to do, and Lupin didn't appear to be paying attention at all.  
  
"Of course, I am. I accidentally got a little too close, I'm sorry." Lupin said, smirking.  
  
"Of course..." Snape said, perfectly able to hear the smirk in Lupin's voice.  
  
Snape went back to what he'd been doing before Lupin bumped into him.  
  
"Oh, hey, how about you add this??" Lupin asked, and picked up a jar and emptied its contents inside the cauldron before Snape could protest, pressing himself up against Snape from behind, and one arm around Snape.  
  
"LUPIN!" Snape yelled, as he felt Lupin burry his face on Snape's back, and the cauldron...exploded, getting all over Snape and just a little on Lupin.  
  
Snape was surprised for about two seconds, before he started shaking and by the fact that the back of his neck was actually red, Lupin knew Snape was angry.  
  
"You know what, we should do this some other time, I just remembered something that I've really gotta do..." Lupin said, edging away from Snape and toward the door.  
  
Snape growled and wiped the liquid from his face, in an angry manner, and glared at Lupin.  
  
"Get back here!" Snape yelled, realizing what Lupin was trying to do. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Me?" Lupin asked, innocently, groping for the doorknob while he faced Snape.  
  
Snape growled, and started after Lupin.  
  
"Ah!" Lupin yelled, finding the doorknob, opening the door and running out of the room, not bothering to close it, hearing Snape's fast footsteps right behind him and the swish of Snape's robes.  
  
'I'll get those robes off him next time...' Lupin thought to himself, smirking, and speeding up, just hoping no students or staff members got in his way.  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I know, it's not as funny as it could be. I'm running out of funny ideas. --; 


End file.
